How The Mighty Doth Fall
by Deutzy
Summary: Hate can turn to love... and love can be short lived... Angel/Xander fluff *SLASH* *FLUFF* *CHARACTER DEATH* Please R/R!!!


How The Mighty Doth Fall

_This is AU, set a month after Phases. Angel is still Angel, and has not been Angelus while the Scooby Gang have known him. He was going out with Buffy, but they didn't sleep together and now they are just friends, both of them single._

Xander, Willow and Oz winced as they watched, from a safe distance, Giles being pummelled by Buffy. It was 5 o'clock in mid-winter, and any normal student would be at home doing their homework by now, but when you were friends with the Slayer, you didn't really have a normal life. 

At first**,** they had tried to do their homework around the library table, ignoring the flying fists going on, but after Buffy threw Giles onto the table for the third time, they had given up and moved up the stairs to a safer spot.

'Oh, it's nearly dark… the moon'll be up soon.' Willow saidlooking out of one of the windows to see that there was no trace of sunlight left in the sky. Tonight was the night before the full moon, the first of Oz's three werewolf nights. Xander was on first werewolf watch, and Willow didn't want to go home until she'd seen her beloved Oz into the cage. Buffy trained until six every school night, so Xander would have company for another hour at least, even if Giles would have to be wheeled out of the library on an ambulance trolley when the training session finished. 

Oz slowly began to make his way down the stairs, careful to duck if it looked likely that Buffy would throw Giles across the room for the fourth time. In a mad dash, he made it to the cage and locked himself in it. 

'Well, I'd better be getting home…' Willow said when she'd seen that Oz was safely locked up. 'I'll be here first thing tomorrow, Oz, okay?' 

'Yeah, okay. Have a good night.' He replied, before going and sitting in a corner of the cage, waiting for the moon to have its monthly effect on him. 

'Bye Buffy… Giles…' Willow said to the Slayer and Watcher. They both muttered something in response, before their attention was back on the fight again. Willow said goodbye to Xander before leaving the library. Xander settled himself on the top step of the library staircase, pulling a thick biology textbook from his bag and settling it on his knees. He opened it to the chapter he needed to for homework, and began to read… he was lost after the first three words. 

It was half five when Xander heard the library door open again. Giles and Buffy had stopped the training session briefly for Giles to recover, 'Well, I don't think we need work on your strength any more today… how about weapon training?' All three humans turned to the door to see a tall, black clad figure standing there, framed by the light coming from the corridor. 

'Angel!' Buffy cried. 'Didn't expect to see you here.' She ran over and gave her ex-boyfriend, now good friend, a hug. 

'Oh great.' Xander said to himself. 'Let's spend the evening with Deadboy!' 

'What was that Xander?' Giles asked. 

'Nothing!' Xander replied, quickly burying himself back into "Diversity and Adaptation in the Animal Kingdom". 

'Angel… you wouldn't want to help… train Buffy in sword fighting, would you?' Giles asked, praying he didn't have to spend another half hour being severed by a 17 year old Slayer with a sword.

'Sword fighting? Why do I need to be able to do sword fighting?'

'Because swords can be extremely useful weapons against demons.'

'I'll help.' Angel said, answering Giles' earlier question. 'I haven't picked up a sword for nearly 100 years!'

*** 

Xander couldn't help being completely blown away with Angel's skill and grace as he battled Buffy. Unlike with Giles, Angel always seemed to have the upper hand with the Slayer, always alert and one move ahead. It was nearly seven o'clock before anyone realised what time it was, Buffy and Angel were so absorbed in the battle, and Giles and Xander were so mesmerised by the sight. Finally, Buffy threw down her sword, bruised, battered, and worn out. Angel stood tall, looking proud and victorious. He hadn't even broken into a sweat. Perhaps vampires couldn't sweat, Xander had never thought of that. 

There were many things about Angel Xander had never noticed before. Like his prowess with his sword, his agility and gracefulness of movement, and his sheer stamina. 

'And the great Buffster has finally met her match!' Xander couldn't help saying, before realising that that sounded like he was supporting Angel… he hated Angel. Well, he wasn't that bad… in fact, he'd never really done anything to annoy him, apart from taking Buffy from him, but that didn't seem so important any more. Buffy was just a friend now, he just hadn't forgiven Angel. 

'Right, I'm going home and hitting the shower!' Buffy saidpicking up her school bag, and with a quick goodbye to Giles, Angel and Xander, left the library.  

'Yes, right, well, I'd better be off to. I'm expecting a delivery of books, so I'd better head home. Are you all right here, Xander?' 

Xander nodded. 'I'll be fine. Willow's going to be along later, I think.' 

'Fine… Angel, are you staying to watch the werewolf?' 

'If you want.' Angel replied. He could read Giles, and could tell that the Watcher didn't trust Xander to stay awake or concentrate on the actions of the caged werewolf. 'Yeah, I'll stay for a while.' 

Xander swallowed. He was going to be left alone with Angel and a werewolf. And no one else. He watched in silence as Giles left the library, and then the only noise was the low growling of the werewolf. 

'So…' Angel broke the silence. 

'So…' Xander replied. 'You were really good… at that sword stuff.' 

'Thanks. I used to do a lot of stuff like that around the time I was turned. I'm pretty rusty though, I could have done a lot better.' 

'It looked pretty good from where I was.' Angel looked over to Xander, and smiled at him. Xander smiled back. This was strange, five minutes ago, Xander hated Angel, and now he was complimenting him on his sword fighting skills. 

'Angel…' Xander said, his voice barely audible. Angel heard him, however. 

'Yeah?' 

'I'm… I'm sorry… for being so dead set against you. You've never done anything to me, and I had no reason to be so horrid to you. Can we start over? Please?' 

Angel's face broke into a wide smile, and he came over to where Xander was sitting. 'Start over, agreed.' He said, shaking Xander's hand to close the deal. 

'Could you… could you possibly… show me how to do some of that… stuff?' Xander asked nervously. 

'What? The sword stuff?' Xander nodded. 'Sure, come on.' Xander threw aside his biology book, still open on the first page of the chapter, and followed Angel down the stairs to the weapons cupboard. Angel pulled out two swords, and handed one to Xander. 

*** 

Two hours later, Xander was just as tired as Buffy had been, but not quite so bruised and battered, as he hadn't engaged Angel in a full on fight. 

'You're good, I'm impressed.' Angel said. 'You've got a long way to go, but that's a good start.'

Xander tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a huge yawn. It was late, and the sword training hadn't done anything for his energy levels. 'Get some sleep.' Angel told him.

'Can't… Oz watch… have to stay awake in case something happens.' Xander muttered. 'And anyway, I don't think I could sleep after that… I'm too hyped up.' 

'Then copy me…' Angel said, taking his shirt off to leave him bare-chested. 

'Uh… is that part of it?' Xander asked uncertainly. 

'Only if you want, not necessary.' Angel replied. 'I learned this along time ago… it's perfect if you just need to wind down.' 

'Which is?'

'Tai-Chi!' Angel replied simply. Xander gave him the eyebrow while thinking to himself,"Honestly, and I thought this guy was straight!"

*** 

Another half hour later and Xander wasn't feeling such a prat as he had at first. The moves were beginning to come naturally, and he found he no longer needed to watch Angel like a hawk in order to keep in rhythm with him. He turned his back on Angel as he raised his arms above his head, keeping the movement slow and steady. He closed his eyes, letting his feelings guide his body.

He didn't open them again until he felt two cold hands holding his and bringing them back down. He felt two strong arms pull him closer, and then he found himself wrapped in Angel's cold, yet strong, embrace. 

'A… A… Angel?' Xander stuttered. Angel hushed the teenager and spun him round so they were facing each other. 

'You know how much I hated seeing you hate me?' Angel asked. 

'I… I knew it… _annoyed _you… but…' 

'When I first met Buffy… and all of you… you were the one who stood out for me. You had something… character. I wanted you… from the first time I met you… and you seemed to loathe me from the first time we met…' 

'I told you I took all that back.'

'I know.' Angel said, and with that pulled Xander into a kiss. Xander put up no struggle, and fell into Angel's embrace. Oz the werewolf growled quietly in his cage, unaware of the romantic drama unfolding just a few meters away from him.

*** 

'Right, Buffy, Angel… are you ready?' Giles asked the Slayer and vampire. It had been a fortnight since Xander and Angel's joint Oz-watch, and they had definitely become secret lovers. Of course neither of them had told the rest of the Scooby Gang, they did not dare think what their reactions would be, especially Buffy, who had been seeing Angel not that long ago. 

Some new demon was in town, and Giles wanted it to be slain, as per usual. Apparently**,** this particular demon, Corcovado, was a master of the sword, and therefore Giles had persuaded Angel to come and help, after his spectacular display with Buffy. 

'Hey! We're coming to!' Willow cried indignantly, leaping off the library table. 

'Yeah!' Xander came and stood behind her. 'You'd have to tie us up in sacks to stop us!' 

'And anyway, you may need help.' Oz added helpfully. Cordelia stayed seated at the table, painting her nails. 

'I don't want to put you in danger.' Buffy said to her three friends. 

'And we don't want danger… big no to danger.' Willow said. 'But we're your friends, and we want to help!'

'Fine!' Giles sighed. He took the last of the library's weapon supply out of the cupboard and into the weapons bag, which he slung over his shoulder and led Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow and Oz out of the library. Cordelia stayed where she was. 

*** 

'Shh!' Giles whispered, beckoning the Slayer and her friends to duck down behind a conveniently placed bush. They did, and Xander allowed his hands to rest on Angel's back. Angel gave him a tiny grin in return, before his attention was drawn back to the graveyard.  

It was Corcovado. A demon giant, with a long beard and wild, untamed hair, was crashing around the cemetery, crushing any tomb or gravestone in his path. Several swords were attached to his belt, and several more were held in a holder that was swung onto his back. 

'Right… Buffy, you go in first.' Giles whispered. 'If you fall, Angel fights. After what I've seen, I very much doubt it will get the better of you.' Giles said to the vampire. 'Okay… go!' He said, handing Buffy a sword of her own and shoving her out from behind the bush. 

Corcovado turned, and drew a sword from its hilt. Buffy quickly kicked it out of his hands, before raising her own sword menacingly. The demon laughed, drawing another sword. 'You think you can beat me?' He asked. 

'No, I know I can.' Buffy replied, taking a swipe at Corcovado. She missed by miles, and Giles winced from his hiding place. There followed an intense fight between Buffy and Corcovado, before Buffy ended up being thrown halfway across the graveyard, knocking her head on the wall of a mausoleum, and falling to the ground unconscious. 

Within three seconds, Angel was standing in front of the demon, a sword in his hand. His fight was the demon was much more fairly matched. ThenCorcovado managed to knock Angel to the ground, before his sword was thrust into Angel's right arm. Angel cried out, dropping his sword. He fought right-handed; he didn't stand a chance now. 

Xander let out a tiny whimper as Angel got back to his feet, gasping through the pain. His right arm was now as good as useless, and his left arm was not used to sword fighting. He battled courageously on, however, and gave Corcovado several nasty wounds before Corcovado's second devastating blow fell. Suddenly swinging his sword low, the demon caught the vampire on the leg, and the blade dug in deep. For the second time, Angel fell to the ground, but this time he couldn't get himself up. 

Corcovado took his chance and, pulling his sword from Angel's leg, began to take merciless cuts and swipes at the vampire, who was utterly defenceless. By the time Giles, Xander, Willow and Oz had realised what was going on, Angel was unrecognisable from the blood covering his face and seeping through his shredded clothes. They could all hear his low groans, and the faint snarls coming from the fallen vampire. Not even Angelus would have been much use now.

Suddenly overcome with rage, Xander grabbed the weapons bag from Giles, and began to scour through it, until he found what he was looking for… the crossbow. However, by now Corcovado had heard Xander, and was bounding towards the remaining Scoobies' now not so secret secret hiding place. Xander acted quickly, loading the bolt into the crossbow, and firing one shot towards the demon's head. His aim was good, and Corcovado fell to the ground with the bolt through his forehead. 

Xander spent no time revelling in his demon slaying success; he was immediately at Angel's side. He was still conscious; unless Corcovado had cut Angel's head off, he would never have managed to kill him. There was blood all over Angel, and spreading on the ground Angel lay on. 

'Xa… Xan…' Angel tried to speak, but Xander put a finger to the vampire's lips to silence him. 

'Don't try to speak… we're going to get you back to library and sort you out. You're still with us, you're not going anywhere.' Xander said to Angel, before turning to Giles, Oz, Willow and Buffy (who had regained consciousness during the final throws of the battle, and was now standing next to Giles, rubbing the back of her head). 'We've got to get help… he needs help!' Xander cried. 

'Ok… Buffy, help Xander carry Angel back to the library.' Giles began to instruct. 'Oz, Willow, take all of Corcovado's weapons, and put them in my bag along with all the other weapons… and then try and dispose of it.' He said, kicking the fallen demon. Oz and Willow moved off without complaint.

*** 

Buffy and Xander gently put Angel down on the library table, Xander immediately back at his side and grasping one bloodied hand. 'You're going to be okay… you're going to be okay.' He kept muttering to Angel. 

'Strip him.' Giles said. 'Let's see the extent of the damage.' Buffy carried out Giles' orders, while Xander took the librarian to one side, out of Angel's earshot. 

'He is… he _is _going to be okay, isn't he? I mean… he's a vampire, he can only die if he gets staked, beheaded, burnt or exposed to sunlight, right?' 

'You're right; he can't "die" from this… as in turn to dust. But these injuries _are _horrific… He could easily become so weak he can't do anything… like being alive but having no living functions. He'll just close his eyes, and never regain the strength to open them… or do anything… ever again.' 

Xander bit his lip to stop the tears. 'We've got to save him, Giles! We have to… I can't watch him end up like that!' 

Giles didn't pursue the matter as to why Xander was caring so much for his mortal enemy, which Xander was grateful for. He really didn't want to have to reveal that his mortal enemy was now his lover, not now. He was instantly back with Angel, hands held again. And again he whispered encouraging words as Giles came to look at how much damage the demon had caused.

It really was nauseating; every inch of Angel's body was covered in cuts and gashes, some running deep into the flesh. There were glimpses of bone on his arms and legs. Angel had his eyes screwed shut, trying to block out the immense pain he had to be feeling. Any mortal would have died within three seconds of receiving injuries this appalling, but the undead had to suffer. 

'How… bad… is it?' He managed to mutter. 'Tell… truth…' 

'It's… pretty bad.' Giles said. 

'Pretty?' 

'Very…' Giles admitted.

'You're going to be fine.' Xander said again. He knew it probably wasn't true, but he wanted to keep Angel's hopes up; he wanted him to fight. 

*** 

'Why the sudden change?' Giles asked outside the library. Xander looked up at the librarian's face, not sure what to say. Angel had fallen into a troubled sleep, and Willow was watching him. Buffy and Oz had gone home, as had Cordelia.

'Huh?' Xander asked, trying to play innocent. 

'With Angel. You used to hate him, and now you're there holding his hand like a lover.' 

'Things change.' Xander muttered, looking down at his feet. 

'Xander, tell me. No matter what you say, I promise I won't mind. I just want to be able to help.' 

'Like I said, things change… and they changed. When we were watching Oz last full moon. We kind of put aside out differences, and then we kind of ended up going in the other direction, if you know what I mean.' Xander blurted out, leaving Giles in stunned silence. 'And I love him, and now he's in a horrid state and probably going to die and… I'm scared Giles!' Xander finally let the tears break free, and was grateful for the Watcher's gentle hug and words of comfort.

*** 

A week had passed. No matter how much Xander, or anyone else, tried to kid themselves, Angel was getting much worse. At first, he had shown signs of improvement; with help**,** he had managed to drink, and even managed to down several cups of blood fresh from the butchers. But now he was far too weak to do that. 

Giles had put him up in a camp bed in the library cage, well out of sight of any other students or teachers who might, for some inexplicable reason, come into the library. All of the Scoobies, apart from Cordelia who wanted no part in any of these affairs, took it in turns to sit with Angel in case he needed anything. Xander spent nearly all his free time with him; he had finally told Buffy, Oz and Willow what he had told Giles on the night of the attack, and they had all reacted in a similar way to Giles. They were all supportive and encouraging, and not one of them changed their opinions of Xander or Angel in the slightest.

By now, all Angel could do was talk (quietly and slowly), and move (a little with a great deal of effort and pain). Yet still he battled on against the ever-increasing darkness, refusing to fall into the state Giles had described to Xander. 

One morning, just before school, Xander was sitting alone with Angel. One of his hands brushed through Angel's hair in a comforting manner, trying to soothe his lover.

'Xander…' Xander suddenly heard Angel speak his name. 

'Angel?' Xander replied. 

'Xander… I'm tired…' 

'Shhh.' Xander tried to hush the vampire. 

'No, please… listen to me… I need to say this… I'm so tired… and I can't cope much longer… I want to die… with dignity. Please… help me… let me go.' 

Xander began to cry again as he heard this. But he couldn't argue with his boyfriend's wishes. 'What do you want me to do?' 

'Take me outside… in the sunlight… I want to go in your arms.' 

'If that's what you want.' Xander said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He pulled back the covers of Angel's bed, and lifted Angel into his arms with ease. Angel had lost so much strength and weight since the accident that Xander could now lift him easily.

He quickly took Angel from the cage, and out through the at present deserted school corridors. 

'Goodbye…' Xander whispered into Angel's ear, and with a last kiss he took Angel through the school doors, lying him on the ground in the sunlight before his body ignited… and then all that was left was dust blowing around Xander's feet.


End file.
